Infection
by thraxbaby
Summary: What happens when Thrax takes me into his world? Based on three stages of how a virus infects a cell. EDIT: Finally added last chapters! I apologize for taking so long.
1. Stage 1 Infection

"...I must confess  
A thousand degrees  
Bring out the beast inside of me  
Don't be afraid  
Blow into the place  
It's gonna melt your fears away

I'm gonna get the fire started  
Impossible for you to breathe  
Temperature is rising up, up, so hot  
And I'm burning up..."

I sang along to my new favorite song on my shiny new iPod. My parents were out at the store, so I was home alone. It was getting dark, so I knew they would be home soon. I took advantage of their absence to play some sniper games online. I was in the middle of listening to Bad Boy when I heard something. I quickly pulled out my earphones and listened in silence. A few seconds later, I heard it again. It sounded like someone banging on the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. _Please be an animal! _I thought. I didn't stay around long enough to find out. I ran into the hall and listened for more sounds. After five minutes of silence, I nervously made my way to the back door. I peeked out from between some blinds to see if there was anything out there. Seeing nothing, I let out a nervous laugh. I returned to my games, but kept my music down.

"I really hope that was just an animal." I told myself. Hearing the sound of my parents unlocking the front door made me jump at least three feet. Laughing at myself, I exited out of the website I was on and tried to make it look like I wasn't on.

"Go help." My dad told me. I reluctantly went into my bedroom to look for my boots and helped bring groceries in.

"Did anyone call while we were out?" my grandma asked.

"No." I answered. I decided not to tell them about the noise. _It was probably a cat knocking something over... _I kept my eyes open, though, as I went in and out of the house, getting the groceries out of the car.

_"...People in their sane minds swear they see you today  
Are you lookin' for the love they took away?  
Everyone knows that you couldn't bare the pain  
So you took your life in the pouring rain  
You took your life in the pouring rain_

Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
Looking for your lover after all these years?  
Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
Has your lover returned after all these years?..." 

Bobby Mackey's song relaxed me a bit as I sat on the couch. It was a sad song, based on the story of Johanna, who used to live in Wilder, KY. She fell in love, but her dad didn't like the guy, so he killed her lover. She was so sad that she killed herself. Now, it's said that she haunts Bobby Macky's Music World, which sits on the place where her father's gambling house was. I just thought it was so sad. I couldn't imagine losing the love of my life. I didn't have one, but it must have been very painful. As soon as the song ended, I turned my iPod off and got ready for bed. I got my blankets and spread them out on the couch. The only reason I slept there was because my sis and I had to share a room and we always fight over who gets to sleep that night. She needs the TV on all night and I need everything turned off. So, to solve that problem, I just sleep in the living room. To tell the truth, the couch is way softer than my matress. I'm due for a new one and my parents keep saying they'll buy me a new one, but they never do.

"Come on, Wonderland." As I do every night, I pray that I'll have an awesome adventure in Wonderland like Alice, but the last big dream I had was about Norm and Jorgen from Fairly Odd Parents taking over this weird school I had to go to and making kids work 24/7. I saw a lot of kids colapsing from exhaustion, so I went right up to them and demanded they stop. Of course, that's when my brain decided to wake up. I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes, picturing the dream I wanted. Before long, I fell into my dreamland.

When morning came, I woke up looking like a lion. I went to the bathroom then went straight to the computer. I checked all my favorite sites, but with all my favorite people out on winter vacation, everything was quiet. I got up to get some cereal and ate it while I searched for a game to play. Finding nothing that would entertain me, I got dressed and went out into the backyard. I turned the hose on so I could water my little pine tree, Steve. When I gave him enough water, then I checked Wilber and Prudence, my bean plants. They grow in a water bottle. I decided to put in more water and put them out where they could get more sunlight. Then I heard it. It sounded like something moaning behind our shed. I held the hose sprayer like a gun and carefully made my way to the shed. Something huge was laying back there. He was laying on his back, which must have been very painful because we have a lot of big rocks back there. He opened his eyes and I saw they were a dull yellow.

"Come closer." He said, his voice all raspy. I didn't want to, but I felt my feet shuffling closer. I thought of all the ways to fight him off as I got closer. He held out his hand and gently took the hose from me. I stood my ground as I watched him drench himself. He had red skin, but bits of his face were a sickly green. He had purple dreadlocks and his hands had claws on them. I watched as he sprayed water into his mouth, drinking it down. After a while, he stopped spraying and handed the hose back to me. I took it without really realizing what I was doing. I was mesmerized by this creature. He looked up at me, his eyes now a litttle brighter. "Can you get me something to eat?" he asked, a slightly seductive tone in his voice. I was going to run into the house, but I saw the oranges on our trees and picked one of them. I took it back to him. "Thanks, baby." He started unpeeling it with his claws. I don't know what I was waiting for, but he looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down on the ground, not caring that I was getting my sweats dirty.

"You're probably wondering who I am." he said. I nodded. "I'm Thrax. I'm- well, I used to be a virus. The last thing I remember was falling into some alcohol. A few days later, I'm wandering around this city. Your house was the only one without a dog, so I stayed the night out here." _Thanks a lot, Daddy!_ I thought. _Why did you have to hate animals?_ "So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Amber." I answered.

"Well, baby, I need a place to stay. Mind if I stay here?" I opened my mouth, then closed it. How am I supposed to ask my parents if some stranger can stay with us? Thrax smirked and got up. When he stood to his full height, I felt shorter than normal. He was huge! He simply strode into the house, pulling me behind him. My grandma was shocked when she saw a seven-foot man with red skin walk into the house. "This little beauty invited me to stay for a while. If you don't share her hospitality, then I'm afraid something bad could happen to her." He held me close, holding one of his claws close to my throat. This claw was longer than the others and heated up so hot, I felt my sweat dripping down. My grandma just stared and nodded. He whispered in my ear, "Now take me to my new room." I took him to my parents' room, because mine was too messy. "Good." He closed and locked the door behind him. "Now we wait." He looked at me in a weird way.

_Oh, God! I'm gonna get raped, aren't I? _I thought.

"Let's turn up the heat in here." He said in a seductive tone of voice. He forcefully kissed me. My brain turned to mush and my heart pounded so hard, I thought it would burst. I hardly even remember what happened. I was only conscious of his lips, a feeling of pure bliss and heat. Lots and lots of heat.


	2. Stage 2 - Reproduction

When I woke up, I was in a panic. We weren't in my parents' room anymore. In fact, I wasn't sure where I was. A pile of bloody, charred clothes were in the corner of the room. They were probably mine, by the looks of it, though I couldn't tell because the room was pretty dark. I sat up and felt a cold breeze around me. Great! I'm naked! A shadow came towards me from the darkness.

"Hi, baby." Thrax. I covered up with a sheet and he chuckled. "You don't have to hide from me. In fact, you look beautiful. Just see for yourself." He ripped the heavy curtains from the window and light streamed in. I gasped. My arms were all red! But it wasn't just my arms. Everything was as red as he was. I looked around and saw a full-length mirror propped up on the wall. I jumped out of bed, leaving the sheet behind. My skin was red, but my eyes and hair were still brown, though my eyes had a slight amber glow to them. I felt Thrax's claws on my shoulders. "Don't worry, baby. You'll get used to it." He unexpectedly turned me around to face him. He looked into my eyes and my brain turned to mush again. All I heard was his voice telling me, "Go into the bathroom and get your new clothes on." I felt myself walk away from him and go into the bathroom. It was weird because it felt like I wasn't even doing it. Once I was dressed, my mind cleared and I saw what I was wearing.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said quietly. I was wearing black jeans that laced up the front instead of buttoned, a black tank top that felt a little too snug in some places, and a see-through vest. I recognized the style of the pants, so I checked the tag to see what brand they were, only to find out I was wearing a..._oh, God, I can't say it! Man up! Okay, I'll say it... a...um, Gah! I can't say it, but you can guess. It was very uncomfortable... _I nervously stepped out of the bathroom, only to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Ooh, baby, you are lookin so fine." He strutted up to me (oh, come on! You know he does that! XD) and playfully tugged at that thing I'm no longer going to mention. "Now I need you to do something for me." He tilted my face up so he could look me in the eyes. As soon as our eyes made contact, my brain turned to mush again and it was like I was no longer in control. Thrax's words were the only thing I thought about- no, the only thing my body listened to. It was like I was in a prison, watching things happen without me. "Do you understand?" Thrax asked.

"Yes, sir." Did that come out of my mouth? It didn't even sound like my voice. Before I could do anything, I felt myself put more clothes on. I had black gloves to cover my hands and sunglasses to cover my face. I slipped on some high heels and walked out the door. Apparently, we were in an apartment of some sorts. When I walked out the door, I realized we weren't anywhere I recognized. "We're not in Kansas anymore." I quoted. Something in my brain told me to shut up and keep walking. I noticed that the sky was pinkish-red, like it was sunset, but for some reason it looked solid. I didn't meet many people on the street. I heard sirens in the distance and my body started running and ducked into an alley. I climbed up a fire escape and ran on the rooftops. I jumped over the gap between two buildings. My body did it with no problem, but my brain was freaking out. Since when could I jump more than three feet?! Soon, I could see a building in the distance. It was large, round, and was slightly pulsing. I could hear faint drum beats from where I stood. I started running towards it once again. When I was near, I climbed down a fire escape and walked over to it. The building was called "The Zit" and seemed to be a club. There was a line of odd-looking creatures waiting outside to get in. Some were skinny with only one eye, others were oddly-shaped with more than two legs or arms or eyes. The one who looked like he was a security guard looked me over and smirked.

"You can go in, free of charge." He winked at me as I went through the door, which kinda looked like a... um, never mind... Music was playing so loud, it felt like it was my own heartbeat. I moved to the center of the crowd on the dance floor and started to dance. What the freak are you doing?! You can't dance! Apparently, my new body knew how. Other creatures were looking at me with interest. My body moved seductively, drawing them towards me. Stop doing that! I tried telling it. Who do you think you are? This isn't you! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! My body seemed to have listened. It moved its way to what looked like a bar, with the other creatures following me. They all offered to buy me drinks, but before I had a chance to answer, someone else answered for me.

"Nah, but you can listen to a little proposition." Is that my voice?! I wasn't sure who my voice was switched with, but they're probably crying right now. My new voice was alluring, seductive, and kinda sexy. Those mean the same thing, dummy! The voice in my head sounded the same, though. "The man I work for has a plan and he wants you to be a part of it."

"What kind of plan?" one of them asked.

"Let's move to a more private room and I'll tell you." We moved to another room, where Thrax was waiting.

"Good job, baby." I would've jumped if it weren't for my stupid unresponsive body. He took over from there and something moved to the back of my mind. I could see things clearer. I did little things like taking a deep breath, moving my fingers, just to know I was in control again. Thrax gave a very convincing speech and before five minutes even passed, they were all willing to go through with Thrax's plan. "Good. Now, we'll meet here again in two weeks. Keep a low profile and if you tell anyone of this, and you won't live to say another word. Now go!" The others scrambled to get out of the room. Thrax locked the door behind them and turned to me. "Come here, baby." There was a border of translucent red around my vision that I hadn't noticed until it came back. The thing that moved to the back of my mind was now pushing me towards Thrax. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I'll allow you a little free-time, baby, but come home before dark because you have an important part in my plan." He briefly kissed me on the lips and left. The red in my eyes left, receding to the back of my mind. Once I was in complete control, I left the room, left the club, and walked around a little. When my stomach grumbled loudly, I decided to get something to eat. I put on the shades and gloves Thrax gave me and when to what looked like a donut stand.

"What'll it be?" a donut-looking thing asked me. That was when I realized I didn't have any money.

"Um, how much for one?" I asked.

"Two carbs." he answered. What the heck?! Carbs? Where the heck are we?!

"Oh, thanks." I was about to walk away when two cops came up to the stand and ordered a powdered donut and one with a "jelly-filled nucleus." Aw, man that sounds good! I thought. The donut man got their order and put it in a bag. However, the two cops were busy talking and kept the bag on the counter.

"That was one busy day today, wasn't it, Drips?"

"It's Drix and you didn't even do anything."

"Of course I did stuff! You just didn't see it!"

"I was with you the whole time!" As the two cops bickered, I stared at the bag of donuts. The cops and donut man were pre-occupied, so I slid the bag off the counter, slowly backed away, and when I was out of their line of sight, bolted for our apartment. I stopped about a block away and sat at a bus stop bench. I ate the jelly-filled one and it was horrible! It tasted like boogers or something. It was so not on my favorites list. Not wanting to take my chances with the powdered one, I threw the bag away an walked towards our apartment. By the time I got there, the lamps outside were just turning on. I walked inside and saw Thrax waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." He said, getting up from the couch. As he got closer, I saw he had that same look in his eyes as last night. No! Not now!

"Uh, I'm going to take a shower, 'kay?" I didn't wait for his answer. I slipped into the room and went into the bathroom. I found a radio in there and turned it up. Enrique Iglesias' song, I Like It, was on, so I sang along while I took a shower.

"Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it..." I was so busy washing (and singing) that I didn't hear the door. By the time I was ready to turn the water off, some Kesha song was on. I was listening to it when I heard Thrax's voice in my ear.

"Baby, you look so sexy when you're wet." I would have rolled my eyes at that comment if I wasn't so scared. He held my hips and pulled me closer to his (gulp) naked body. My head started spinning and I had a sick feeling in my stomach. "Now for that very important job I needed you for." To make a long story short, I felt sore, nauseous, and had second degree burns everywhere before the night ended. Thrax carried me to bed and I fell fast asleep. In the morning, I didn't feel like getting up. I felt Thrax get up and dress, but he didn't tell me to get up. I used it to my advantage and slept for another two hours. When I woke again, Thrax was sitting on the side of the bed. "Hey, baby. How ya feeling?"  
"Not so good." I answered.

"It won't last too long." With that, he left the room. Did he know something I didn't? I wanted to find out, so I got out of bed and followed him out the door. "What are you doing?!" he tried leading me back to the room.

"What's going on? Why am I feeling so horrible?" I asked him, refusing to move until he gave me answers. He ran a hand through his dreads.

"Haven't you ever taken a science class, baby? You're pregnant."


	3. Stage 2-2 - The Baby

Thrax didn't want to put his plan into action until the child was born, however, he had to keep making house calls to the germs he hired to make sure they hadn't told anyone anything. I took advantage of his time away by taking a walk. It was usually at night, but I didn't mind. I was thinking about how it has only been a week since I was infected. I heard a police siren coming closer, so I slipped into an alley. I was hiding in the shadows when I heard the police car park and two cops came walking towards me. I hid further in and heard them talking.

"Are you sure there's a virus around here?" one of them said.

"Yeah. Someone called in saying a female virus was walking this way." My eyes went wide. _I've been spotted!? _My heart started pounding and sweat dripped down my neck. I held my breath, hoping they'd go. I heard them move towards their car again and I poked my head out from behind a dumpster. Their backs were towards me, so I took the opportunity and bolted out of there. I thankfully made it home in one piece.

When I got to the apartment, I thought I beat Thrax home, since the lights were out. I turned them on and my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw Thrax sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?" he stood up, towering over me.

"Out."

"Out where?" he glared at me.

"I took a quick walk." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is, baby?" His hot breath was on my face. I suddenly felt like a child being scolded by her father. "If you're seen and caught, we're both dead." He glanced at my stomach and added, "All three of us." He let go of my arm and went off towards the bedroom.

It was only two weeks later and I was already showing. That was when I started freaking out. Thrax was out and I did what one does when one's alone: I talked to myself.

"I can't believe this is happening." I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see the bump sticking out quite a few inches. "This isn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to graduate, go to college, meet a cute, British foreign exchange student, get married, and adopt a little red-head girl. No, this isn't real. This is a nightmare."

"Is that what this is to you?" I turned my head and saw Thrax glaring at me from the doorway.

"Thrax, I-"

"What, do you think this is a joke?" He came closer to me, causing me to back up until I fell backwards on the bed. He crawled on the bed and hovered over me. He smiled sadistically and said, "Well, baby, I got news for you. You're gonna stay with me for a loooooong time." He then kissed me hungrily. My brain once again felt like mush until he broke away. For a second, he looked at my body, possibly contemplating whether or not to do more, but he got up, straightened his jacket and left the room.

I stayed in bed the rest of the day. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home, safe in my own bed, even at school with all the people who ignored me. I wanted to be anywhere but here. A tear fell down my face. I tried to hide the fact that I was crying. I buried my face in the pillow, hid the other side of my face with my hair, and curled up under the blankets. I was trying to calm my breathing when Thrax came in. I held my breath as he took off his shoes and coat and got into bed. Much to my dismay, Thrax held me close to him. He started kissing my neck and I felt like my chest was being crushed. I desperately wanted to push him away, but he'd probably hurt me for doing so.

"Thrax?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Why'd you take me?"

"Because you're so beautiful." He said. I had trouble believing that one. "Besides, don't you like it here with me?" I could hear his sarcasm. I tried to think of something to say, but my brain only thought of what was around me. It was all pictures, no thoughts. I tried focusing on certain things.

Thrax's breath on my neck sent a chill down my spine. He felt me shiver and held me closer. Make the best of this. Don't panic. Use your imagination. I told myself. In the complete darkness of the room, pretending Thrax wasn't there was kind of easy. I tried imagining Ian Somerhalder or Spike from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. It made me feel somewhat better and before I knew it, I was dreaming. Not much happened, though I think it was another platform dream.  
Come morning, I woke up refreshed and able to think better. I was alone in the room. I quietly got up and went to the window. Careful not to move the curtains too much, I made a tiny crack, just big enough to see through. I saw a kid riding a bike, a police car driving by, a germ digging through a garbage can. Thankful I was able to get a glimpse of the outside world, I backed away from the window and went into the living room. Thrax was sitting on the couch when he saw me enter.

"You should be in bed." He said.

"I was feeling restless." I answered. He motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch. I sat and started thinking. I was in an experimental stage in my mind. How to get on his good side? I put my head on his shoulder. He didn't tense up, but put an arm around me. Score a point for me! Thrax looked at my growing stomach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Scared." I answered.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." My insides felt like that was an empty promise. I just nodded and stared at the floor. The silence was overwhelming. I tried to focus on a stain that loked like a stretched-out hat, but I couldn't take the silence. I got up and went back to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and tried to think. _How long am I going to be here? What's going to happen to me? Does anyone miss me?_ I wanted once again to go home. That over-powering feeling of grief hit me. I couldn't breathe, I felt nauseous, and tears streamed from my eyes. _Why do you have to freak out for the stupidest reasons?! _I thought to myself. I took a few deep breaths and started pacing. I then hid in the bathroom. Back home, it was the only place I could go when I was feeling down. I wiped my eyes and sat on the ground. I turned the bathwater on and filled the tub a little with hot water. I laid down in the water and closed my eyes. The light from above the mirror annoyed me, so I drew the curtains, blocking the light. I stared at my stomach. I didn't want a child, especially not HIS. Instantly, I imagined all the ways I could end it, but I just as quickly suppressed the thoughts. I was seventeen. I wasn't old enough to be a parent! I knew what happened to teen moms. I sighed. I closed my eyes once again and tried to focus on one thing. Anything. Instead, I just heard a low humming in my head. Soon, I felt myself fall asleep and later, felt him pull me out of the water. Hours later, I felt him next to me, playing with the hem of the dress I was now wearing.

"You sure sleep a lot, baby." He said, trying to use a seductive tone.

"No energy." I answered. He continued playing with my dress.

"What's wrong?" I had enough courage to look into his eyes, which were slightly glowing in the dim room.

"I don't know you." My voice cracked and my eyes watered. "I'm having your baby and I don't even know you. You have no idea what that's doing to me." Thrax just looked at me. "I- I thought that when- IF I ever had a kid, I'd be a lot older. I'd have a job… I'd be married. I didn't expect I'd have a Disney happily-ever-after, but I at least thought I'd be in love with the father." Thrax just stared at me, possibly thinking of what I'd just said. That, or staring at my boobs. At this point, I didn't care if he was, since I already knew he didn't like me for me. He looked into my eyes and had an odd expression on his face, like he wanted to say something, but something was holding him back. He opened his mouth for a second, but closed it again.

The next thing I did was completely idiotic. Had Elena done this to Damon when he kidnapped her on Vampire Diaries, I would've yelled at the TV. I slid a hand over his chest, grabbed his shirt, and pulled myself closer, burying my face in his chest. He was surprised, too, but he then put his arms around me. If I had to have his child, then I was going to be the responsible one. I was at least going to try.

Exactly one week later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was sweating and in pain. Thrax was trying to get me to relax before I hurt something. I was in labor and it. Was. Torture!

"Just relax, baby. Just keep breathing." He moved his hands quickly and before I knew it, a bloody blob was in his hands. He quickly wrapped up my stomach, which had a big slash across it. He wrapped up the blob and handed it to me. It was then that I realized the blob was my baby. Its big eyes looked up at me and it was like magic. Thrax then took it to clean up and I sat back, feeling good for the first time in weeks.


	4. Stage 3 - Destruction

When I woke up, I saw my new baby sitting on the bed by my feet. He was watching Thrax get his shoes on. I was amazed how much he looked like Thrax. He was so beautiful and he was mine.

"Thrax?" Thrax looked at me .

"Aiden, go to the living room." The little boy slid off the bed and waddled out the door. Thrax closed the door behind Aiden. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay. After seeing Aiden, I realized that I actually want a baby." I said with a smile.

"No." Thrax walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "I never expected to feel anything for you. I shouldn't have, but I did, but we have to leave."

"What about my stomach?" I asked. My stomach still had a huge gash across it. "How can I go if I can barely move?"

"Exactly. You're not coming with us." he said.

"What? What do you mean?" The clenching feeling in my chest suggested I already knew.

"You weren't supposed to live, baby. If your wound didn't kill you already..." he sighed. "I order you to kill yourself." he said as he walked out of the room.

"NO!" I screamed. The red returned to my vision and the black thing controlled me once more. It moved me to the kitchen, all the while I tried fighting it. I was defenseless against it, though, as it found a knife. _Please stop! No! Please! _I begged it in my mind. It slashed me across my chest. My heart was pounding and tears ran down my face. This was going to kill me. As I was slashed all over, I closed my eyes. I prayed for my family, who must miss me a lot. I prayed for my baby, who would have to grow up without a mom. Lastly, I prayed that I would have better luck wherever I was going when this was over. Suddenly, the slashing stopped. I opened my eyes and saw blood all over the floor. I hadn't noticed that I'd fallen to my knees. I felt something behind me. I slowly turned around and saw the black thing that had controlled me. It was a shadowy version of Thrax. He smiled sadistically and stabbed me with his smoky claw. My vision faded and I slipped into unconsciousness.

My body was numb. Everything was dark. According to all the stories I read, I was supposed to see something. My dead body, a family member, a tunnel with a bright light at the end, anything. All I saw was darkness. I was floating through an empty void. _Did I deserve this?_ I asked myself. _I helped a man who needed food and water and got kidnapped and raped for it. I had his child and he left me- forced me- to die._ Suddenly, I saw a door appear in front of me. I reached out to the doorknob and opened the door. I walked into a nice, cozy house. It was old, but had a warm feel to it. There was a closet and some stairs to my left, in front of me was the living room, and to the right was the kitchen. Suddenly, Thrax walked down the stairs, holding Aiden. He smiled at me, but there was sadness in his eyes. He touched my cheek and kissed me on my forehead. He gave Aiden to me and stepped back.

"I love you." he whispered. Suddenly, flames surrounded him.

"Thrax!" I reached out to him, but the flames consumed him. Before I knew it, Thrax and the flames were gone. I was in this house alone, except for Aiden. I held him close to me and tried to wrap my mind around what just happened. Then I realized: they died. I didn't feel the pain of grief like I always did. I realized where Thrax must have gone and shed a few tears for him.

"I forgive you, Thrax." I whispered to the spot where I last saw him. "I love you." Then, I saw what I was supposed to. A door appeared where there wasn't one before. I opened it and saw my grandpas and who I believed was my dad's mom. I smiled and followed them to where I was meant to be.


End file.
